Through The Night
by Tiggy the Hopeless Romantic
Summary: He nornally took care of her, had since they left mainstream Oz. Now it's her turn to turn his love back onto him. Fiyeraba, musivalverse, smut fluff.


**A few days ago, I said I wanted to write Fiyeraba and asked my darling daughter, Poppy for a prompt. She, jokingly said bondage. I laughed it off. Apparently the plot bunnies had other ideas. Poppy, we are going to the special part of hell, and you are bringing a fan for Momma. Got it?**

Bodies tumbling against soft, white sheets. Like so many wonderful nights together, that they'd been blessed enough to share. He had her in a short, black silk nightgown and was pulling his own shirt over his head when something she did surprised him- reaching into a drawer in the table next to the bed, revealing a silver pair of handcuffs, glittering softly.

"What in the world... what are you doing?" He protested, pulling away from her, something that took some will, considering how beautiful she looked.

She pouted a little- since when did she know how to do that perfect, pouty thing? Hair ruffling over her shoulders, brown eyes with a bit of a mischievous sparkle. "Yero, please?" She lightly caressed his cheek, her small, soft hand against his face. "It won't be weird... unless you decide you'd like it to be weird... but I'm not sure I want it to be weird-" she cut herself off, realizing she was babbling like the teenage girl he'd originally met. She blushed, color rushing to her face. "You're always so good to me, love. You've given up so much for me. Let me take care of things, tonight. Let me take care of you, tonight."

He'd taken charge during their escape from mainstream Oz, just to the border of the Badlands- mental fatigue having made her more than willing to simply follow and trust in him. He'd been very concerned about her, but things had slowly fallen into place, she'd begun acting more like her old self, and they were happy. He hadn't thought of it so much as taking care of her, because he certainly didn't mind it in the slightest.

Still, the idea of simply laying back and letting her take the lead was... exciting. But still- "But... the handcuffs?"

She gave a wicked (in the best possible way) little smile. "It's the only way I know how to make you behave. And it might be kind of fun."

Giving up on resisting, he laid back, offering her his writs. "Alright, madame, do what you want."

"Hands above your head so they stay out of the way," she commanded, and he listened to her, for once. She leaned over him to clasp the cuffs on, and when her silk-covered body hovered over him, he finally started to believe that he had made a very good decision. He smiled at her as he heard the cuffs click into place- watching her place the key on their bedside table.

"Can I at least ask where you got these?"

She laughed, leaning close to kiss his left wrist, beside the cool metal. "No, you can't," she said, laying against his chest, kissing him deeply, one of her hands softly playing in his hair, hot open mouth kisses, drawing his tongue into her mouth. He shifted his knee so it slid between her legs, nudging her black nightgown up. She froze up, a little, shuddering. She pulled just a little away. "Already wanting more?" she teased him.

"Always do." he said, hoping it would work in his favor- luckily, it seemed to, as she helped him the rest of the way out of his pants, leaving him naked on the bed, so she could gently caress his body, running her hands down his chest, lower, making him sigh. She smiled at the reaction, leaning down to give him another kiss, pulling the nightgown over her head, finally.

Suddenly, he questioned his decision to give all control up to her for the night- the desire to touch the soft green skin, glistening in the moonlight streaming in the open window... it would drive him mad. Without thinking about it, he tugged at the silver cuffs, reaching for her. She nearly laughed at his pitiful expression but held it back.

"Relax, let me," she purred, laying flush against him. He let his head fall back against the pillows, eyes shutting at the pleasurable sensation of laying flesh to flesh with her. She pressed light, teasing kisses against his neck, drawing a low groan from the back of his throat.

Her hips rocked softly against him, and she adjusted her position, using one delicate hand to guide him inside her body. "Oh, Fae..." He watched her face, the way her eyes shut in pleasure as their bodies joined, lowering herself onto him. They made love, and her skill surprised him, even though he knew she'd never been with anyone else but him- he realized it was her desire to show her love, to turn his love back onto him tenfold.

Her body clenched against his, and he finished as well, and she fell softly against his chest, listening to his heartbeat regulate. He kissed the top of her head, feeling her arms wrap around him, calm washing over them both.

He realized, when she was quiet for a few moments, that she was half asleep. "Fae, keys?"

She was slightly startled. "I have half a mind to leave you like that," she said, smirking sleepily. He must've looked disturbed causing her soft giggle. "But I don't want to listen to you whine about it," she concluded, grabbing the key and releasing him, and he eagerly wrapped his arms around her, holding her through the night.


End file.
